


Контроль

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM elements, Gen, Non-Chronological, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Унижение учит сдерживаться.





	Контроль

Когда Хакс входит под знакомый сигнал допуска, Кайло не смеет поднять взгляд — пока еще нельзя, пока он еще не получил разрешения. Он смотрит в пол, низко опустив голову, и лишь шумно дышит.

Предвкушение переполняет его.

_— Вы издеваетесь? — спрашивает Хакс._

— На пол, — сухо приказывает Хакс.

Кайло осторожно опускается на колени — медленно, принимая правила игры. Упирается локтями в холодное дюрастиловое покрытие, припадает к нему грудью, все так же не поднимая головы. В поле его зрения показываются мыски черных сапог.

Один из них поддевает его подбородок в безмолвном приказе, и Кайло подчиняется. Смотрит вверх: лицо Хакса, как всегда, бесстрастно.

— Вычисти их, — говорит тот. — Языком.

_— Нет, — отвечает Кайло._

— Как прикажете, — кротко соглашается Кайло.

Он вздыхает и касается губами черной кожи. Не думает о том, что сейчас его поза раболепна, неподобающа Верховному Лидеру. Его некому увидеть, кроме Хакса, а тот будет молчать. Потому что боится умереть и боится потерять власть.

— Языком, — с нажимом повторяет Хакс.

Кайло вновь вздыхает и протяжно лижет сапог — от мыска к голенищу. Еще раз, снова и снова, словно и правда старается очистить кожу от пыли после цикла на мостике.

В голове становится мутно — будто туман разливается по разуму, прячет его от мира и мир — от него. Мутно становится и перед глазами, и первой беспощадной волной в Кайло поднимается Сила.

Кайло сжимает пальцы в кулак, скребя ногтями по полу, и в этой стиснутой до побелевших костяшек ладони — все. Власть. Сила. Победа. Жизнь.

Контроль.

Тот самый контроль, которому он так и не научился и который познает сейчас.

_— Это такой изощренный способ меня убить?_

В другое время — в другой жизни — он убил бы Хакса еще до того, как тот отдал бы свой унизительный приказ. В другое время — в другой жизни — он никогда бы не пошел на эту сделку и уж точно бы не предложил ее сам.

В другой жизни. Все, что было до убийства Сноука, воспринимается не так. Кажется чужим и ненастоящим. Кайло всегда знал, что однажды уничтожит Сноука, но исполнил предначертанное слишком рано.

_— Мне нужен учитель, генерал.  
— И чему, позвольте спросить, я смогу вас таким образом научить?_

Кайло сжимает кулак крепче и снова лижет — но замирает, стоит Хаксу сухо кашлянуть. Кайло снова не поднимает взгляд, смотрит в пол, пока в волосы не вплетаются пальцы, не сжимают в кулак, не тянут, заставляя задрать подбородок.

_— Унижение учит сдерживаться. Вы знаете это по себе.  
— Пока вы успеете научиться, от меня и мокрого места не останется._

Хакс сидит на корточках рядом с ним. Его лицо бесстрастно, но Сила обостряет чувства Кайло, и он понимает: Хакс напряжен и готов в любую секунду остановиться, если что-то пойдет не так.

Тьма нашептывает: «У него хрупкая шея и хрупкие пальцы. Сломай их — и сломишь его. Он больше не посмеет так себя вести, сам будет ползать на коленях перед тобой и лизать тебе сапоги. Поддайся себе. Возьми то, что твое по праву».

Кайло видит как наяву: разбитое в кровь лицо, искореженные фаланги, следы на шее. Слипшиеся рыжие волосы, на которых запекся коркой багрянец. Дрожащие плечи, опущенный взгляд. Страх боли и страх смерти, застывшие во всей позе, в каждом подобострастном движении.

_— Я не причиню вам вреда._  
— Не верю.  
— А придется. Вы единственный, кто на это способен, и если не согласитесь добровольно — я вас заставлю. 

— Умница, — сухо хвалит Хакс и снисходительно треплет по щеке. Кайло закрывает глаза: Тьма больше не шепчет, и ее голос становится громче.

Хакс мгновенно выпускает его волосы из пальцев и резко поднимается на ноги. Кайло слышит, как он делает несколько шагов назад, и глубоко дышит: вдох, длинный выдох. Контроль. Все упирается в контроль.

_— И в чем же здесь для меня… польза, о которой вы говорили?_  
— Власть. Вы ее хотели, вы ее получите. И потом, не делайте вид, будто не желали этого.  
— Что…  
— Я знаю вас, а вы знаете меня. И этого достаточно, чтобы я понимал, что вы мечтаете посмотреть, как я буду стоять перед вами на коленях.  
— А вы будете?  
— Все зависит от вас. 

Кайло сухо сглатывает и открывает глаза: пелена перед ними исчезает, но в висках все еще пульсирует жажда ответить ударом на удар, унижением на унижение. Но он помнит, что обещал. Знает, что это — единственный способ держать в узде себя и Силу.

— Сколько еще мне придется вас учить? — совсем другим голосом спрашивает Хакс.

Кайло криво усмехается и смотрит на него:

— Пока я не выдержу все, что вы для меня придумаете.

Кайло наблюдает, как Хакс поджимает губы и машинальным движением поправляет и так идеально сидящие погоны гранд-маршала. Сделка есть сделка — он получил то, что хотел, и обязан выполнить свою часть условий.

— Идите, — отпускает его Кайло. Садится на пол и вновь закрывает глаза. Голос Тьмы опять превращается в едва слышный шепот на задворках сознания.

Панель вновь издает сигнал, и Кайло остается один в каюте, не считая эфемерного контроля, который скоро будет в его руках.


End file.
